


Horizons

by glamourtentia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamourtentia/pseuds/glamourtentia
Summary: It's Genji's first birthday in Overwatch, and it sucks. Amélie knows exactly what that's like.





	Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> for day 3 of Genjamé Week 2017 - celebration!

“I thought I might find you out here.”

Genji doesn’t respond. Soft footsteps come closer, and then Amélie is sitting down beside him, letting her long legs dangle off the side of the roof alongside his.

They sit in silence, staring out at the Gibraltar sunset. It’s pretty, but Genji can’t find any joy in it. He can’t find joy in much of anything these days.

After a few minutes the silence starts to get under Genji’s skin. He shifts restlessly. “I did not want anyone to know it was my birthday.”

Amélie doesn’t ask why. That’s what Genji likes about her. Everyone else here in Overwatch is always pushing him, pushing him, pushing him. She never does. She understands that some things don’t need to be discussed. She doesn’t need to know that every year before this one, Genji loved his birthday, because he always celebrated with his brother.

Instead she says, “I didn’t either, my first year at the Watchpoint. But it is difficult to keep secrets around here.”

Genji glances over at her; she’s still gazing at the sunset, looking contemplative. The sinking sun makes the diamond on her finger sparkle where her hand rests on her knee. He wonders what other secrets she has, but he doesn’t ask.

“I know they mean well,” Genji says, looking back out towards the horizon. “But…”

He doesn’t finish. Amélie nods anyway. He knows she understands.

They should probably go back inside. Winston and Tracer went to a lot of effort to plan this surprise party for him. He feels he should be grateful, even though he didn’t want it.

“You don’t have to go back in if you don’t want to,” Amélie says, as though she’s read his mind. “I’ll cover for you.”

“I want to,” Genji says.

Amélie tilts her head; she knows he’s lying, but she doesn’t call him on it. “Let’s make it more fun,” she suggests instead. “Let’s make bets.”

Genji’s brow furrows. “Bets? On what, for what?”

Amélie shrugs. “Anything. Gérard and I do it sometimes for functions we have to go to but don’t want to. Who will be the first to get blackout drunk, who will go home with whom, how long it will take Reyes and Morrison to start screaming at each other. Things like that. And we bet drinks, usually.”

Genji allows himself to smile just a tiny bit, even though Amélie can’t see it behind his mask. “Alright. That does sound fun. I’ll bet an hour on Reyes and Morrison.”

“I give them a half hour, tops. And I’ll bet Angela is the first to get drunk.”

They stay there, trading bets and laughing, until the sun drops below the horizon. The outdoor lights turn on above them, and Genji looks up with a start.

“I did not mean to stay out here for so long.”

“Sorry,” Amélie says with a small smile. “My fault.”

“That’s okay.” Genji hesitates, then says, “Thank you, Amélie.”

Amélie smiles softly and reaches over to place her hand on his. He can hear her ring clink against the chrome of his fingers, but he can’t feel it. “Of course, mon chou,” she says. Genji doesn’t know what that means. He doesn’t ask.

He stands up and offers Amélie his hand, his flesh hand. She takes it, and her hand is soft and warm, and it’s so nice just to actually _feel_ something for once.

He helps her to her feet, and as she brushes dirt off her skirt Genji turns to the door and squares his shoulders. He can do this. He can act...normal. He doesn’t know what normal means anymore.

There’s a light touch at his wrist, and Genji looks up at Amélie. He always forgets she’s taller than him. Her eyes are warm as she smirks and says, “Are you ready to owe me a bunch of drinks?”

Genji laughs. “You wish, Lacroix.” Amélie laughs too and takes his arm, and together they walk back into the party.

By the end of the night, Amélie owes Genji two drinks. He owes her fourteen.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY GOT SOMETHING DONE FOR THIS!!!! i love them. so much. ok
> 
> genjamé week info can be found [here](https://genjame.tumblr.com/post/162264267538/were-doing-itgenjam%C3%A9-week-2017-july-16-22-we)!!
> 
> twitter: [@GENJAMlN](http://twitter.com/genjamln)  
> tumblr:


End file.
